Conventional technologies of this field include patent documents 1 and 2 as described below. Each of the tilt correction units disclosed in patent documents 1 and 2 is installed at an anti-shake lens (or shake correction lens) and moves the lens in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis in a camera having a plurality of lens groups which are overlappingly arranged in the optical axis direction and include the anti-shake lens. The tilt correction unit of patent document 1 moves the anti-shake lens by a motor. Further, the tilt correction unit of patent document 2 moves the anti-shake lens by a drive means including a magnet and a coil.